Duel With A Flame Dragon
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: A shinobi fox encounters a furious dragon, but quickly manages to cool down with the mighty kunochi as they learn to appreciate one another. Lemon one-shot crossover.


Duel With A Flame Dragon

Non-serious lemon fanfiction involving two ninjas wanting to have sex with each other after engaging in a short duel. Know this seems a little common for Naruto to get girls from other worlds, so I'll make sure he isn't powered up to be like a god as this takes place after Shippuden, but not before The Last making him around 18 years old at the time with Mai being fair game obviously. Sorry, NaruHina shippers but I like the idea of these two getting a lemon not for younger readers naturally. Unsure what kind of story I will do next, so stay tuned for more in the future readers.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki knew that life had been a series of ordeals and trails that he needed to overcome not just with the last great Shinobi World War that determined the future of ninja in this world. Even when he was little, the world had been a rough place to live in for the young orphan due to the nature of his parent's death. Bearing the soul of the Nine-Tails demon: Kurama. Such a fate meant that Naruto would be hated for the rampage that cost the lives of his own parents, even if none of it was truly his fault as the container of the "demon" housed in his body.

He wanted to get the respect of his village, so he became rebellious against the Hidden Leaf with small amounts of vandalism around the Hokage statues, the goal was that one day his face would be etched in this landmark for everyone to say.

"One day I'm gonna become Hokage! Believe it!"

Many laughed at Naruto's ignorant dream; while only a few believed it could become a reality one day. Regardless, the conflicting views on Naruto by the other villagers didn't bother the orange-clad shinobi who along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno trained under their sensei Kakashi Hatake. His teachings along with other mentor figures like the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Killer B, and his other parents helped shape Naruto into the man he was right now. Sitting in front of the representatives of the Five Great Nations who once were at each other's throats, but now cooperated together for the sake of building a united world of shinobi.

"Are you sure about this girl, Lady Tsunade? She seems a little out there..." One of the current Hokage's aids told the Slug Princess while the Mizukage defended the young Mai Shiranui from the smaller village known as the Land of Dragons. Being the only representative of that small village, she hoped to impress the leaders of the Five Great Nations to allow her village safety by joining up with this new union.

"Mai is simply a young adult hoping to bring her village new prosperity in this new age of ninja. We should respect her wishes, unlike Amegakure who haven't contacted us despite our offer to their village."

Mei replied unaware their former leaders were now all deceased leaving the village in a state of chaos. The current Raikage had to admit she was rather confident in her skills unlike some of his own men, but he wanted to see how strong of a kunoichi she was compared to the likes of Yugito and even Samui.

"What about her skills with jutsu exactly? What is her chakra pool? What about the rest of the village she hails from exactly?" The muscular kage wanted to gauge her level of strength while the older Tsukikage scoffed at the comments from Ay.

"Always obsessed with the strength of a woman aren't you, Raikage. Don't tell me you want to invite her to your own village for recruitment, and possibly some other things..."

"Shut your fucking mouth right now, Tsukikage! We're not here to talk about my personal business!" The outburst got nasty glares from Tsunade and Mei about those rumors on his tastes in girls while Gaara knew the subject needed to be changed to why Mai would be meeting the kage today.

"Apparently she wants to meet up with one of the Hidden Leaf's finest shinobi to prove her skills in battle, so you might get your wish after all Raikage..." All of the representatives locked their eyes upon the brunette who began to sway into the room, her skin was easy to see with her current attire much to the shock of some men and women in the meeting area.

"Hellooooo Everybody! The name's Mai Shiranui or Mai for short. How ya doin?!" Her cheerful attitude combined with her breasts that were barely contained in her red outfit was bursting with positivity.

'How old is this girl exactly?' Tsunade pondered in her mind being reminded of Naruto's behavior with Mai's introduction to the Kages in this room, which made her smile at the idea of her meeting up with that new legend in the making just like his father.

'That girl is more than likely gonna wind up with some man! To think everyone will soon have a man except for me! Why can't I wear stuff more revealing to get the perverts staring at me like a piece of sexy meat?!' Mei's jealous nature was beginning to stir once more with some of her own Hidden Mist ninja gazing their eyes upon the young kunoichi who was in her early 20s.

"She might have a bigger bust than even Samui. Of course, even my former personal assistant is gifted in that area can she fight as good as some of my own men is the better question.' Ay knew that Mabui's death meant he lacked someone who could help him with tedious paperwork, but he wanted a decent fighter around his village and considered Mai for such a role to help train the younger generation.

"Why exactly is your village interested in joining the Shinobi Union, Mai?" Gaara once more brought everyone to attention with the matter at hand as Mai knew what her village desired by joining up with the major lands.

"I wanna fight somebody really tough from any of your villages! Oh, umm my village is in need of supplies to maintain itself with our food running low with the lack of missions lately. It seems that is the case for a lot of villains that formerly were into assassination missions or trying to get more powerful weapons to combat other villages. Not that I really give a damn about that crap, honestly."

Mai didn't really care about the certain politics, backstabbing a lot of these great villages committed, and the overall corrupt nature of the current system. She merely wanted to beat up guys and girls to prove herself as a strong, but kind kunoichi.

"How about a brawl with me?"

"Naruto?!"

A bright, cheerful smile entered the frame of everyone in the room as the bright flash of Konoha looked at Mai knowing she was the subject of this conversation; yet now everyone wanted to know how Naruto felt about this young woman.

"Sounds fine to me! I've felt kinda bored with all this peacetime, so getting the chance to bust out my skills in a real shinobi battle! Of course, I mean a non-deadly fight nothing too serious!"

Her grin made Naruto chuckle with amusement knowing he wanted to see what she could do in combat, which she couldn't be happier about later. Hearing about the fact he was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails beast, the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and the only person who managed to bring home the former Rogue-Nin Sasuke Mai knew she was in for a show.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a woman, Naruto!" He knew she would be offended if he did hold back due to her gender, a vision of Sakura appearing to scold him in his mind almost made Naruto jump. As they picked a forest area not anywhere near anyone or anything during their little duel of strength; Mai wondered how Naruto would pay for any damage they would cause if they picked a more populated area. Charging up her chakra pools into her fists and legs, she knew in order to even have a chance to combat Naruto she knew that she needed to rely on her quick speed along with her Fire-styled jutsu abilities. Moving her hands into the correct motions, her lungs filled up with embers of flames.

 _"Fire-Style Dragon's Roar!"_

Letting the fireball come out, the hands she used for the fire-jutsu sign plunged into the ball of flames surprising Naruto.

"Hold on just a second! You're gonna burn your hands!" He was concerned for a moment until he noticed she wasn't crying as her hands were now on fire as she gave him a friendly wave.

"Don't worry, the folks in my village helped me learn this neat trick to control my body to withstand such heat like this," Making a pose with her hands, she let Naruto know she was more than fine right now. "Hope you're ready, Naruto!"

Naruto was ready for this action with a Shadow Clone on stand-by seeing how she was able to knuckle her fist up before pounding it into the fake Naruto's chest. He countered by using basic hand-to-hand combat with the aid of some more clones. Mai countered this with a couple of shoulder tackles, swinging around one of the clones into the pack, and slamming her fist into the ground causing a wave of flames to come out burning away some of the grass.

"I thought you weren't gonna take this seriously, Mai!" Naruto wasn't sure if he needed to rely on a Rasengan now, bring out some kunai, and or the chakra of Kurama. Instead, a single kick to Mai's arm gave him the opening he was looking for in this duel. Still, the Shiranui Clan's Mai put up more of a fight as she tried punching him right back in his own arm.

"I'm not! Trust me if I was things would be different; I wouldn't be having much fun fighting someone I didn't want to hurt or even kill as you have done just to survive." She sighed, her memories in dealing with more dangerous clans who threatened her home came rushing back to Mai. Despite her battle-hungry nature, a single moment of fear mixed with anger led to her taking a life no matter if they deserved it or not.

Naruto realized Mai was having trouble by admitting to killing someone as he noticed her behavior slowly change into guilt over those actions.

"Just because there is blood on your hands doesn't mean you're a bad person..." Naruto saw her frown lift upwards into a bright smile before she kicked him in the chest with her feet, which made him remember their little fight was far from being over.

Grasping onto her firm leg, the skin felt quite soft despite it being capable of breaking someone else's bones with ease as he tried flipping her into the air before she countered him with some fire blasts before launching herself upward into the tree branches. Her fire was beginning to spark a series of flames in the leaves and trees causing some smoke to cloud Naruto's vision.

"I'm usually not the one to rely on actual stealth tactics like this, but in the case of the Hidden Leaf's shining beacon of light I'll make an exception to that rule!" Naruto wondered if she hoped to prove herself by trying to defeat him, the only other reason he figured she would take things into this kind of extreme had to be she was a true warrior bored with the current peace in the shinobi world.

Thrusting down, her steamy hands made Naruto's skin burn from just touching him as she tried locking up his head in her tight legs around his head to fling him down only to realize that she was holding another clone of Naruto. Mai barely had time to get out of the way before she felt the bursting impact of a weak Rasengan hit her back as she knew even with this less harmful version of his signature move, she was pretty much defeated with this attack knowing that her body was at his mercy now.

"You actually lasted quite a while, Mai. I don't think you should be disappointed in yourself for losing this one." Being an understanding man, his hand reached down to Mai who took it with her now cooled-off hands accepting the victor's help back on her feet. Mai was even more impressed by seeing Naruto in action than word of mouth from many in her home village.

"Same fight, same outcome. That Rasengan really did a number on my back despite you obviously holding back like I expected."

Whistling a hum played from when she was little by her mother, the duo made their way back into a residential area so they both could get a well-needed shower and beds to sleep in for the night. Naruto knew he wouldn't mind hanging out with a stranger like Mai despite not knowing her that well. Mai talked about how she honed her craft with her brand of fire-based attacks from her grandfather: Hanzo Shiranui. Back when he was still alive he gave her many lessons on that many styles of ninjutsu.

"His teaches helped me strive for an understanding about defending myself along with the rest of my tribe. We rarely visited other places in a little corner in the Ninja World." Mai remarked, her outfit certainly would need a good washing along with her pale skin before the night was done. Mai was stunned to learn the little inn they would be resting in only contained one working shower for each room since she was expecting at least two considering how nicer it looked compared to the other

"Ugh! Leave to this place to only have one shower that would be accessible to inmates in this low-rent hotel! I swear if one spider crawls on me I'm gonna let them hear it!" Mai yelled at her companion about her worst phobia; even killer shinobi paled in comparison to the dread of looking at one of those eight-legged insects ready to latch onto prey only to web the poor meal up in sticky threads.

"Relax, Mai. I'm sure if there is one I'll notice it and deal with it!" His thumbs-up made the kunoichi giggle at having such a strong bodyguard like Naruto against such creatures, but she began to warm up to learning more about his life beyond being the world's savior besides getting the attention of nearly everyone who once shunned his very existence for containing a part of the Ten-Tails beast.

"You know, Naruto. The way you act, behave, and fight remind me of someone I knew in my village, even had your hair color as well." Gazing into his blue eyes, she began to feel something spark in her heart like when she spoke with her former crush all those days in the foregone past. Still, Mai knew that he wouldn't want her to feel depressed about him dying in the line of duty for protecting their home.

"I'm guessing that he isn't around with that tone you're speaking in, Mai." Looking at her sad expression as she recalled her moments with Andy before he passed on made him feel guilty for reminding her of him, but she waved that off not wanting Naruto to feel about it knowing that he would want her to move on with life.

"How do you want to do this," Naruto said looking at the dirt and mud covering their bodies from their duel along with some of the cuts and bruises marking red scars and spots on their skin. "Want to go first and I'll use it after you?" Respecting the privacy of a female despite having a jutsu to become a naked female version of himself, the gentlemen-like attitude made Mai smile with appreciation before shaking her head.

"You really don't have to do that. I'm not opposed to waiting for you to undress first..."

"Oh, really hmm..." Naruto was having trouble figuring out how to respond to Mai's flirting nature making her chuckle in amusement, she found Naruto a very interesting fellow in many ways.

"I guess that I'll go in first if you're okay with that. Don't worry I won't take long!"

"No, take all of the time you need in there!" Mai said while hoping she could get a glimpse of him undressing out of his orange and black clothing, but to her annoyance, he locked the door behind himself as he began to start up the shower. As she began to undress, she heard Naruto calling out for her assistance in the bathroom with some cleaning scrubs to use.

"Promise me that you're not staring at me, Mai!"

"Cross my heart I'm not looking at you, even if I wanted to this hot steam is making it hard to see anything." Mai was grasping the item while noticing the silhouette of Naruto's body under the water pouring down his body. She began to imagine what he looked like from behind this glass protecting his form as his hand reached out for the item he needed to wash. As she did, the young man gasped when he accidentally revealed himself to her while opening the shower door creating an awkward moment for the both of them.

"Umm..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto! It was a complete accident I swear!" Mai dropped the sponge in his hand while turning her back to leave until he called out to her to stay.

"No, the blame is mine for not being prepared for that. So, what did you see of me exactly?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while Mai began to recall observing his glistening chest under the running water pouring down his skin, a figure that only looked better with the amount of training Naruto has done to perfect his talents with his brand of jutsu.

"Not enough if I'm gonna be honest with you Naruto..." Her voice grew timider as she feeling nervous about confessing this to Naruto, her cheeks becoming as hot as the steam filling the shower room.

"Say, the people here might charge us extra for using a lot of water here and I don't have a lot of Ryo to pay them in that case..." Mai doubted he would agree with what she was considering in her mind about "saving money" tonight.

"Are you suggesting that...we share this shower together?" There was a pregnant pause between the two of them before Mai confirmed this idea.

"I mean if you don't want to...I know that it sounds pretty silly to even suggest-"

"I'm okay with this idea, Mai. Why not save on water and money by doing this, right?!"

Nodding, the first step was for her to remove her clothing that was slowly being pulled off from her feet revealing her long, slender legs. Then, her top fell to the floor as she untied her hair revealing her busty form and long brown hair that gave her such a reputation of being a vixen; in truth, she was actually quite timid and shy when she wasn't around a lot of people.

"I h-hope you don't mind us being close like this-this soon..." For a moment Naruto thought he was with Hinata considering how low and timid Mai's voice had become at this moment.

"I'm the one who should be saying that instead..." Allowing her into the shower in front of him, the young adult tried to keep his eyes closed allowing her to get under the water pouring down her skin.

"Ohhhh, this feels so goooood..." Mai let out a joyful sigh as she began to lather herself up in soapy suds that were being washed away in the warm liquid pouring down her body sliding between her breasts. Moving the sponge around to cover more spots on her skin, a shine came over her supple bust making them even more appealing to the eyes.

"Do you mind rubbing my back with this?" She requested, the sponge felt as heavy as a brick in Naruto's hand as he never did something like this before now. Slowing rubbing the sponge up and down her spine, she began to shiver under the touch of Naruto's handiwork on her body that removed the dirt and sweat covering her skin after training from a hard day's work.

"Thank you...oh so much, Naruto." Mai began to moan even more feeling herself becoming more clean and better with Naruto moving the sponge under her arms, a series of rubs into her armpits only added to the pleasure she was feeling while bathing with her sparring partner. Naruto has some many conflicting ideas running through his mind as he tried to keep himself from doing something too out of line with Mai.

"Can you move lower with that sponge," Mai said in a tempting whisper that escaped her lips staring down at her inner core that was still dirty. "Just be gentle with it, okay?" Mai was okay with Naruto getting that close to her body's most sensitive part using the cleaning suds. Mai began to bring her hands over Naruto's arms hoping that he would feel encouraged to continue going on with such motions.

"Keep going, and don't stop no matter what..." Brushing her hair into Naruto's face, the well-stacked kunoichi began to gasp at how good she was feeling under the touch of Konoha's new Yellow Flash. The heartbeats of both individuals got faster by the second, a long period of silence overtook the room as Naruto and Mai knew what each other was thinking about in the heat of this moment.

"K-Kiss me now...you know just how badly I've been wanting this from a man or at least now you do..."

"You sure that you want this, Mai? Once I get started there is no telling where this will go before the night is over." Mai didn't refuse to accept his kiss before rubbing her hands over a man she's barely gotten to know, but in her mind, she felt like he was just like her precious Andy who was comforting and still very much alive rather than buried six feet under. Perhaps her desperate need to have companionship was making her feel like this; even if she knew Naruto could truly never replace her former love.

Tasting his tongue in her mouth, for a moment Mai felt like she felt chocolate pouring into her mouth as Naruto and his companion began to have sexual intercourse. As Naruto began to squeeze her sizable breasts that felt like soft pillows in his fingers, she gasped out in pleasure feeling his fingers rub circles on her sensitive tips, he couldn't help but enjoy how big these tits were just grasping them in the palm of his hands.

"Kami, the groping of a handsome man is something I've missed..." Nudging her legs into Naruto's crotch area while he continued massaging her supple breasts softy while sucking on them with his mouth getting her inner core hotter and dripping with juice. After enjoying the bountiful bouncing off her chest, his hands move down her firm legs to carcasses the swell of her butt. Samui, Tsunade, and Hinata were no slouches with their physically fit bodies however this kunoichi might be on a different level.

"No fair I don't get to return the favor!"

Mai pouted for a second before closing her eyes and groaning with sexual delight as Naruto cradled her huge ass like with her nearly D-Cup breasts in a gentle manner that increased her sexual satisfaction. As her hair was now dripping wet from the water pouring down over her skull while her ass was jiggling thanks to Naruto's sturdy hands enjoying the pleasurable rump he was grouping right now before he placed Mai onto a wall while lathering this huge ass of hers with soap being rubbed on the smooth skin.

"Oh, the teasing you're doing is marvelous..."

Then, a loud slap made her cry out in pain as Naruto tested how firm her butt was from all of the many years of training the young Shiranui woman put into her life. Deciding to return the kindness Naruto was giving her, a pair of fingers began to rub over his penis in a soft manner wanting it to become much harder.

"Now, let's see how stiff you can get tonight!"

While getting swapped in her massive rear a couple of more times causing the creamy flesh to become red with each hit, she began to grasp and move her hand up and down his shaft. Pressing the intercourse between them further, a juicy pair of lips began to kiss the tip of Naruto's penis savoring how good the liquid inside would be once it came out. Wrapping her tongue around it, the kunoichi was trying to ignore the generous smothering of her posterior by Naruto Uzumaki who was in the middle of enjoying her supple, firm backside.

"Fuck me you have a huge penis! Any other girl ever has dreams of doing this with you?!" Mai whispered out before feeling some white fluid coming out of his penis that she was slurping into her mouth. Twisting his face into a look of pain mixed with delight as Mai nibbled on his shaft, his mind quickly jumped over to Hinata who always seemed like she tried reaching out for his attention.

"There was one girl, but I'm sure Sakura would punch me if she was looking at us right now." Laughing along with the brunette, the next move was for him to place his shoulders on Mai's shoulders who was finishing up her drinking of his semen to place her on the bottom of this shower area. Observing her legs that were long enough to wrap around his waist, she knew what he was thinking as their bodies were sliding closer due to the water still pouring down on them.

"This will be only my second time going this far with a man. Not that I'm comparing you to my Andy, my sexy as shit Naruto-Kun." Nodding, he slowly took hold of her shoulders before easing himself into her making the powerful "Flame Dragon" cry out while being penetrated like this in this manner of speed.

"That's the way," Mai thrashed out while clawing her nails into the back of his man holding her upward. "Fuck and tame this fearsome dragon with your might, Naruto-Kun!"

"You better believe it!"

Allowing her time to adjust to his shaft, the young Uzumaki didn't wast time in living up to his father's namesake with how quickly he was building momentum while having sex with a woman. Mai felt his dick jam in and out of her vaginal area with faster speed each time he rammed into her body while observing her breasts bouncing up and down as quickly as he was ramming into her core. Rubbing her toes along his firm waist, each thrust was bringing her close to an orgasm that she was hoping to have for a long time with another man.

"A-Almost there N-Naruto..." They both were close to their limit as Naruto felt her tightened her grip with his legs while he began to suck on her breasts to increase her screaming while they were in the middle of their first orgasm. Curling her toes; the fears and doubts about having intercourse with someone she's only known for a few days were slipping out of her mind just as Naruto's semen funneled into her womb. She had tears of joy coming down her cheeks, and she felt Naruto's wet hand brush them away.

"You're fierce, even when we're not having a sparring duel..." Naruto panted out while Mai lightly giggles as the both of them were slowly catching their breaths in their lungs. Mai licked her finger after getting some of Naruto's fluids out of her slit area loving the taste in her mouth.

"Not bad yourself, but now I wish to bear my fangs for getting the first round in our more physical duel, Naruto..." With a seductive purr and gleam in her eyes, she took advantage of the slippery shower area planting Naruto on his backside while sitting herself up in a frontal position giving Naruto a better view of her stunning body that several shinobi wanted to make love to in their dreams.

"To think we're gonna need another shower before the night is done..." Mai smirked at Naruto's comment while planting herself on his shaft after getting it stiff enough for their second bout in this "contest" that resulted in her moaning once again. Planting his wet, dripping fingers onto her fat swollen ass watching it shift under his hands.

"That's it just because this is our first time fucking doesn't mean you can hold anything back with me, Naruto-Kun!"

Whispering out that prideful statement, she placed her two hands over his chest feeling his sturdy abs that only increased Mai's desire for Naruto as she began to ride his dick slowly, teasing the man underneath her body that became even shinier with the water and sweat pouring down the waist and breasts. As they continued with their passion-fueled lovemaking, an irresistible urge of lust came over Naruto who began nibbling on Mai's slippery neck.

The hairy balls of Naruto's body continued slapping Mai's slit as the clapping of his dick in between her meaty cheeks, making loud rumps that sounded like rumbles of thunder. Her clit worked on Minato's son and his long member while the blond ninja slurped on Mai's creamy skin enjoying the taste.

"You're such a great challenger..."

The pink anus kept clamping down on this lengthy cock as their senses were extremely high as they both felt like they were on cloud nine. Naruto was grasping her buttcheeks while they were getting close to their second fucking climax.

"N-Naruto!"

"Mai!"

The kunoichi's pussy began to leak out juices once more while her ass kept getting squeezed by Naruto's hands as she increased her speed riding his dick. Soon enough, they were moving at faster motions while Mai's beasts were swinging around as she was crying out in her second orgasm. Naruto roared out as he felt his semen flow into her core again, seeing Mai slump over on his body too tired at this point to turn off the water still coming down over them.

"We're gonna catch a cold now."

"At least I'll have someone to be sick with me, Mai-chan." Naruto enjoyed having the bedroom with this sexy ninja who managed to be a worthy rival in more ways than one while Mai was able to understand that moving on from one man wasn't a bad thing at all. Having a warm bed with someone like Naruto made Mai feel quite cozy as well.

"Thank you, Naruto. For making me feel like a woman again." Kissing his cheek, her head moved on his waist while Naruto rubbed her brown hair enjoying the smell of his companion for the night. Tomorrow would possibly mark the beginning of a new relationship with these two and perhaps much more than that with the fox and the dragon.


End file.
